


Towards the Light 2: Save Me

by janescott, jeck



Series: Towards the Light [2]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam gets back from Canada, Tommy's not there to greet him, like he expects. ~Discussion ensues</p><p> </p><p>[NOTE: THIS IS PART 2 of the 'Toward the Light' series; This fic has D/s and BDSM themes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the Light 2: Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that some might find this part a difficult read but it will eventually, in the coming parts, be more cohesive. Thanks for reading and hopefully we get more of this story out soon. :)

  
Adam stretches wearily as he puts the key in his lock and opens his door.

The press run to Canada had been good; but Adam's ready to spend some time with his boy and just ... his house is empty. His house isn't supposed to be empty. He'd asked Tommy to house sit while he was away, anticipating a very long reunion when he got home. But ... where's Tommy? He'd sent a message from the airport: _plane just landed. see you soon_, and he double-checks his sent messages. Yes. It went.

But ... no Tommy. No beautiful boy in any of the rooms, on his knees, waiting for Adam, like Adam expected him to be.

Adam calls up Tommy's contact details and hits call, frowning when it goes to voicemail.

Oh, no. Adam unconsciously bares his teeth as anger starts to take hold. After Gridlock ... things had been going _so well_. Tommy was so ... pliant and obedient, and Adam had _really_ been looking forward to coming home from Canada; getting a little TLC; exercising his wild side a little. But ... no.

Sighing, Adam taps out another message, his meaning crystal clear this time: _Tommy: get your ass over here. Now._

~~

Tommy is at Mia's playing with the dogs and hanging out with the girls. Maybe he's had a few glasses of wine or a bottle, maybe two. He can't remember; he isn't counting.

His cell phone he left on the coffee table right next to empty wine bottles and wine-glasses still with the rich Merlot and plates with half-eaten slices of cake. Tommy sees the blinking light and he picks it up, seeing the text first and then the missed call.

"That Adam?" Mia asks, peering from behind Tommy, her chin she hooks over his shoulder and then she's looking at the message on the screen. "Shit. You gotta get your ass home, girlfriend." She gives him a smacking kiss on the cheek and then grins. "Bring him the rest of the cake."

"Do you think he's, like, pissed at me?" Tommy points to the screen, shrugging his shoulder, a little bit of worry in his eyes. "Looks like it, huh?"

"Pfft! I bet he just misses you and wants to see that ass of yours," to which Mia smacks Tommy's ass and hard, too, "so you better get yourself and that ass out of my house." She wraps both arms around him and Tommy leans against her, both of them pressed cheek to cheek.

"Yeah. He just wants to see me," _on my knees_, Tommy guesses and then a rush of heat spikes from his insides, traveling with a rush in his veins and it makes him shiver. "Well, gimme the cake then so I can go." It was Tommy's turn to kiss her cheek. Surely Mia felt his body shake but all she does is pull back to smile at Tommy, and then she lets him go, taking the rest of the cake on the table and heading for the kitchen.

Tommy takes the opportunity to send a text back to Adam. He would rather, than call him. The message reads: _at mias there soon ;)_ and then he hits send then pockets his phone.

It will be another half-hour before Tommy makes it to Adam's house and the key jingles as he puts it in the lock. He opens the door and walks in, the cake from Mia's in his hand. "Adam?" Tommy calls out, hearing his own footfalls echoing with each step he takes.

~~

Adam reads Tommy's reply and blinks in surprise. At _Mia's?_ Fuck, he needs to put a leash on the boy! Adam likes Mia, likes her a lot. She has a great energy and is a good friend of Tommy's. Adam doesn't _want _ to isolate Tommy from his friends with this ... thing ... but fucking ... he'd _expected_ Tommy to be here when he got home.

Adam runs a tired hand down his face and sighs. No beautiful boy for him tonight. Adam's been taking it a little bit slow with Tommy, not wanting to overwhelm him too much in the first few weeks after Tommy's revelation after Gridlock. But ... he needs to be taught a lesson. A fast one, because Adam's birthday party is tomorrow night, so it will have to make an impression.

Adam heads for the bedroom, checking the time on his phone. He'll have time for a quick shower, but all of his other preparations will have to wait until Tommy gets to the house. He's just out of the shower and toweling his hair when he hears the door, and Tommy calling out.

"In the bedroom, Tommy," Adam calls, careful to keep his tone neutral. For now.

From the sound of his voice, it seems Adam's fine about Tommy just now arriving and that makes him feel a lot better. Kind of not a good thing to have the owner of the house come back home and not find his designated house-sitter at said house, right? "Okay. Be right there!" Tommy went to the kitchen first, putting the cake there and then he padded toward the bedroom.

Slowly Tommy walks through the door, catching the ends of his hair to tuck it behind his ear and then he tilts his head up toward Adam and smiles. "Good trip?"

"Good trip?" Adam echoes, mocking. "I come home to an empty house, you're not answering your fucking phone, and all you can say is _good trip?_ Come here. Get on your knees," Adam says, as he drops the towel that he'd knotted around his waist, pulling his not yet hard cock out.

"I expected," he says through gritted teeth, "To be welcomed home by my _boy_. Not an empty fucking house. Now. Suck."

This isn't what Tommy expected and as Adam's voice rose, the retort he has got caught in this throat. His lips press into a thin line and his brows furrow, staring at Adam's angry face before it slides down his body, to his hand around his flaccid cock.

The shudder starts from the back of his neck and it rushes down his spine while the heat travels with the blood pumping fast through his veins. Tommy can feel his breath hitching each time he takes in air and he knows he has to move. He needs to get from where he's standing to where Adam is.

It takes some effort to make one foot move in front of the other and even if Tommy has that urge to drop his head and look at his feet, he doesn't. He stares at Adam until he stands in front of him.

_...my boy_...

Tommy is Adam's. This is what this is about and in looking at Adam's face, it's as if a switch has been flicked on.

Slowly Tommy drops to his knees, hands on his thighs, spine straight, neck stretched and then he slowly parts his lips, tongue peeking out just as his lashes flick up to meet Adam's eyes.

Adam bites back a groan as he pushes his rapidly hardening cock past Tommy's lips, tangling a hand in his hair, tugging on the long strands. "Very pretty, Tommy. But _pretty_ isn't going to get you out- oh - out of this one." Adam bites his lip as he thrusts into Tommy's mouth a little harder, his large hand tight and still now on the back of Tommy's head.

"N-need to teach you a _lesson_, Tommy. One you won't forget."

Tommy can feel Adam's cock grow harder, longer in his mouth and on his tongue while each thrust moves deeper and deeper. It hits the back of his throat and he gags, tears springing in his eyes and he uses his hands to push against Adam's hips. He doesn't mean it to happen but instinct to _breathe_ made him. His eyes widen and he's quick to pull his hands away, afraid of Adam's reaction since he's already disappointed at Tommy.

He tries his best, taking that cock in, wincing at the pull to his hair, wet, slick sounds come from Tommy's mouth with each stroke along Adam's length. His long dark lashes flutter and Tommy forces himself to look up at Adam and just with that gaze tell him that yes, he knows what this lesson is for. That he won't forget. He's Adam's and he clamps his lips around Adam's cock, cheeks hollowing and he _sucks_.

Tommy knows now, that without a doubt, Adam _owns_ him.

Adam narrows his eyes when Tommy pushes at him, but smiles when he takes his hands away again. "Good boy," he murmurs, thrusting harder into Tommy's wet mouth, feeling saliva pool and slick around his cock. "Put your hands behind your back for me. Just need your mouth right now, Tommy." Adam flutters his fingers over Tommy's cheek, feeling the outline of his cock as he starts thrusting harder, fucking Tommy's mouth.

One hand wraps around his wrist soon after Tommy pulls his arms behind his back. He keeps gagging. Shit! He wants to show Adam he's good. See? He's a good boy. He knows to please even if the harsh thrusts make tears run in thin tracks down his cheek, dragging some of his dark liner with it. His lips are redder, thick and swollen from Adam's cock sliding back and forth in his mouth, spit thick on his tongue, wetting Tommy's chin as he stretches that long slender neck to open up his throat, take Adam deeper. _Deeper_.

"Mine," Adam murmurs low, and bordering on filthy. "And by the time I'm done with you Tommy, you'll _remember_ that you're mine."

Oh, he will never fucking forget. Not after this. Tommy's own cock fills, hard and thick and tightly constricted in his jeans. It makes him groan around his mouthful, flicking his eyes up, lashes fluttering before he's able to focus on Adam's beautiful but dominating expression.

_Fuck my mouth_, Tommy's brown eyes say as they meet Adam's eyes. _Fuck my mouth because I'm yours_.

Adam feels his orgasm building and bites his lip, digging his fingers into Tommy's scalp as he stares into those rich, dark eyes, tears on Tommy's face, and his mouth stretched obscenely around Adam's cock. His lips part in a low, luxurious groan as he comes, spilling down Tommy's throat, thumbing at the tears streaking his face. Slowly Adam pulls out, breathing heavy for a second. He turns towards his closet, and without looking back at Tommy while he gets dressed - pulling on a pair of jeans and an old, soft cotton t-shirt - says, "Strip, Tommy. And get on the bed."

Adam opens a drawer in the bottom of his walk-in closet, studying the contents. Some of the stuff they haven't used yet; waiting until Tommy is ready. It's a slow process, making Tommy his boy, but Adam's savouring every stage. He takes out a cockring, and a silk scarf. That'll do for now - for the rest of Tommy's punishment.

Semen is still a thick coat on his tongue, down his throat and Tommy swallows, still gasping for breath as he gets up on shaky knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Tommy strips as quickly as he can, clothes neatly draped on the back of a chair and each step he takes makes his hard cock bump against his thigh.

His heart pounds and he's anxious, not sure what Adam has planned. Tommy doesn't think of punishment. He doesn't know enough of what Adam expects of Tommy to know what was to happen. So, he waits, kneeling in the middle of the bed, eyes wide under his long hair watching Adam carefully. "What are we doing?" Tommy dares to ask.

Adam studies Tommy for a moment, noting his hard cock with one arched eyebrow. "Well, we're not doing what your cock _thinks_ we're doing, Tommy. What did you think - one blow job and everything's all right? That's not how this _works_, Tommy. You weren't here when I expected you to be. We can talk about rules - and limits - later. For now ... I need to make an impression on you," Adam says, sitting on the edge of the bed, pushing Tommy's damp fringe back from his forehead, and pulling on the strands. Tommy's cock has deflated, curling flaccid against his sparse pubic hair, and Adam uses the opportunity to put the cockring on, working quickly.

Tommy is quite taken aback by Adam's words that his heart began to pound loud in his chest and his cock turns flaccid, desire suddenly replaced by just a hint of fear.

He already knows he fucked up by not being here when Adam arrived, with Adam stressing he's expected to be here. He isn't going to make that mistake again and he thinks he's done his penance with the blowjob and the rough way Adam fucked him in the mouth. It surely should have been enough. Right?

But then what did Adam mean by making an impression? Tommy's head starts to rapidly think, trying to put all the pieces together but still he isn't entirely sure what to make of all this. He watches Adam put the cockring on and this time it's secured tightly around his soft cock and Adam's touch makes it jerk, getting slightly hard that he groans as the leather already starts to bite into sensitive skin.

"Now ... lay yourself across my lap. On your front, your hands behind your back. _Now,_ Tommy," Adam says, his tone harsh.

"Adam..?" Tommy's eyes are wide and unsure and he shakes his head ... but then one sharp and piercing look from Adam and those intense blue eyes tell him that he is not in a place to refuse. He bit bit his bottom lip and bows his head down, nodding. He gets it. He understands now what Adam wants.

Standing up, walking around to where Adam is sitting on the edge of the bed, still moving hesitantly, Tommy, slowly lets himself down across Adam's lap. His face is flushed, cheeks burning as he settles then he pulls his arms behind him, groaning as muscles flex and stretch. He keeps his head low, watching the floor while he bites down harder on his lip, closing his eyes feeling both embarrassed and shamed.

Adam feels his jaw clench when it seems as though Tommy's going to argue with him, but one look brings his boy back into place - nearly. He adjusts his position slightly when Tommy settles across his lap, running his hand down Tommy's slender, smooth back.

"As nice as the blow job, was, Tommy, I clearly need to make a more permanent impression, so this kind of thing doesn't happen again," Adam says softly, tying Tommy's wrists together with the scarf, and testing the knots. Bracing one hand on the small of Tommy's back, Adam brings his other hand down on to Tommy's unblemished ass with a sharp, hard smack.

"This," Adam says, bringing his hand down again, and again, building up a rhythm, "Will stick with you. You need to learn a lesson, Tommy: Be where I _expect_ you to be."

The first hit stung and Tommy clenches his ass, bracing himself for the next, then the next, the sound of palm on soft flesh echoing above Adam's voice. Still he bites his lip to painful, stifling the groans that get louder and louder with each hit that _hurts_.

But what probably shames him most is how his body reacts, cock growing stiff pinned between his body and against Adam's thigh. It shocks Tommy, knowing that Adam will feel that, too and the humiliation makes his whole body flush in heat. Already the skin of his ass feels warm, numb, and Tommy writhes. _He writhes_.

His fucking body is a traitor. Turned on by the feel of Adam's hand smacking his ass and the mix of the sharp stinging pain coupled with how his cock gets pressed on Adam's thigh. Tommy exhales a shaky breath, releases his abused bottom lip, turning his head around to try and get Adam's attention. "I get it, okay? I get it!" He hisses out. "I-it won't happen again. I s-swear!"

"If you're still _talking_, Tommy, then no, you _don't_ get it," Adam says, his breath coming heavy. He can feel Tommy's hard cock rubbing against his leg, and it's sending heated signals straight to _Adam's_ cock, straining hard against his tight jeans. Adam stops spanking Tommy and lays his hand flat on his ass; feeling the heat radiating from it.

"Kneel on the floor," he says, giving Tommy a slightly less-than-gentle push. He's frustrated now. He thought a good face-fucking, and a spanking, would put Tommy back into his rightful place; turn him back into Adam's beautiful boy that had revealed himself after Gridlock, but it's taking too long for Tommy to fall back into the right headspace.

And he wants to, Adam thinks, watching as Tommy slides to his knees on the floor, his dark eyes searching Adam's face for clues. Adam strokes a thumb over Tommy's cheekbone, gentle. "I need ... I need my boy back, Tommy. My beautiful boy. I feel like - I'm losing him. I need you to find him for me, okay?"

To Tommy, he isn't the one who got lost. He's been right there. It's Adam who left him alone. And he doesn't like being left alone.

Getting on his knees with his bound hands isn't easy. Tommy staggers a bit before finally able to balance himself with his knees spread apart. His cock is hard and hurting in the cockring, red and strained laying heavy between his legs.

He studies Adam's face, his eyes gentler as with his touch and it's confusing to Tommy. He likes this Adam, too, the one who presses buttons he didn't know he had.

They really should talk about this but it seems that Tommy talking isn't something he should indulge in right now. Not after what Adam said. So, he bows his head like he's done so many times before, right after Gridlock, when he hardly went home, when he stayed here in Adam's room, in Adam's bed.

A last flick of his eyes from his dipped head and Tommy sends the message, _I'm here now_, as long as Adam doesn't leave, his boy stays.

Adam swallows, his throat dry, the sight of Tommy on his knees with his head bowed like that ... "That's ... that's what I'm talking about, Tommy," he says weakly. He's so hard right now, and it would be _so easy_ to draw Tommy up on to the bed and fuck him until they're both spent, but that's what not what tonight's about. It _can't_ be. Adam's so hard ...

Standing up, he unzips his jeans, groaning a little in relief when he releases his hard cock, squeezing the base for a moment.

Tommy's cock - confined as it is - is hard and leaking, and so fucking _pretty_ ... Adam lets a half-smile flicker over his face as he tilts Tommy's chin up with his fingers.

"Hold still," is all he says, before he begins jerking himself off, fast and a little sloppy. He doesn't last long, with Tommy's wide, dark eyes on his face, his lips - still red and swollen from where Tommy had bitten them earlier - parted. Adam's breath hitches into little pants as he comes, painting Tommy's face and neck. He smears a little of it on to Tommy's cheek and says, "I'm going to leave you here for a bit, Tommy. Like this. You ... need to think about what happened today. About _why_ it happened. About ... what you want," Adam says quietly as he zips his jeans back up.

It's a difficult struggle watching Adam's face when in his peripheral, Tommy can see his hand moving fast and impatient along his long, hard cock. He can't help letting his eyes drift down, seeing each stroke and it makes Tommy _hungry_ to feel Adam and his cock buried deep inside him. when Adam finally comes, Tommy has since opened his mouth, parted his lips, but still, even a small taste of Adam is denied him that he whimpers helplessly as he feels each warm wet stream on his neck, his face. He even licks around his mouth after Adam zips back up, aching, god damned _aching_ for just a small taste.

"I know what I want Tommy. I want my beautiful boy back - the one that was in my bed and on his knees before I left for Canada. You need to decide if that's what _you_ want."

Adam turns and leaves the room, leaving the lights off as the day fades into dusk.

The smell of sex is sharp and it only serves to make Tommy even harder than he was been before. It makes it difficult to focus on Adam's words; he hears them but can't quite understand, not when he's covered in come and his cock hard and painful in its bind.

The room is slowly being blanketed with darkness, cooling air surrounding him make the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end with each cool draft that brushes past Tommy's overheated skin. His ass still stings, his cock still aches, his face covered with sticky come and Tommy whimper-moans while he pushes his thighs together, hips rocking trying to get any kind of friction.

Nothing he tries work and Tommy doesn't even dare to fucking move or even make a sound, not even to find a way out of his binds. It's hard enough to kneel with his arms behind him, the scarf tightly wound around the skin of his wrists and it's only after he's given up trying to relieve himself does Tommy realize Adam's words.

He wants to be with Adam. This Tommy's known since before he even came to Adam's bed that first time. The question is, does he want the rest of the things that come with? He thinks of the many times since New Year's that they've spent together, the many times he's been on his knees for Adam, the look on Adam's face when he does whatever the man wants, the way he feels whenever he's praised ("Good boy"), or when Adam calls him his beautiful boy and what it's like for him having Adam close, cuddling in bed after they share a scene.

Yes. Tommy knows what he wants ... he wants it all - only, he's a little afraid to give it all.

It has already been too long since Adam has left him alone, and Tommy turns impatient, the urge to call Adam back welling up strong, but he manages to quietly holds his emotions in check.

Adam goes downstairs, heading for the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of wine and takes a deep breath, resting his hands on the cool countertop. His impulse is to go straight back upstairs, untie Tommy and take him to bed. Adam swirls the dark red liquid in his glass and takes another drink. He considers, briefly, calling Brad and sounding him out - Brad's the only person that would understand completely what's going on here, but ... no. Adam and Tommy need to work through this on their own. And he'll see Brad at the birthday party, anyway.

Adam tries to watch TV for a while, all too aware of Tommy waiting for him upstairs: hopefully in the same position, on his knees ... Adam shifts a little uncomfortably on the couch. It's the first time he's needed to punish Tommy, and he can only hope he hasn't pushed his beautiful boy too far. Adam makes it through a second glass of wine, and some hour-long drama before the draw to go back upstairs is too strong.

He just hopes it's been long enough.

Back in the bedroom, Tommy fidgets uncontrollably while he keeps an ear toward the hallway. He listens for the slightest sound of movement while he turns his head to check the door every few minutes. Tommy's back begins to ache, his knees hurt and his cock is now soft again, no longer fighting to bust out of its constraint. His arms and hands beginning to feel numb, shoulders straining, too, from being pulled to his back.

"A-a..." Tommy almost calls out Adam's name, coming close to pleading because he's alone, the room is dark, because he fucked up and he's never going to let it happen again. If there's one thing Tommy doesn't want, it's disappointing Adam -- just like he did today.

Adam climbs the stairs, trailing his hand along the cool banister. He steps into the dark room, saying softly, "Mind your eyes, Tommy, I'm going to switch on the light." Adam flicks the switch, bathing the room in a warm yellow glow. He takes in a sharp breath, biting his lip. Oh ... _oh_. Tommy's hardly moved at all, and he's ... beautiful. Still kneeling, his skin shining softly in the low light; his dark eyes blinking. Adam lets his eyes roam over Tommy's body - slender but strong, and Adam knows - right then - looking intently into Tommy's face - that his beautiful boy is back.

Tommy is already facing the door, temporarily blinded by the light that he keeps blinking. Dried come cakes over his thick lashes, lining his cheeks and his neck and he knows he must look completely debauched, used, that he ducks his head until Adam approaches.

Adam crosses the room and helps pull Tommy to his feet, gently untying the scarf and rubbing his arms. "Come on," he says softly, pressing a kiss against Tommy's neck. "Let's get you cleaned up." Gently Adam leads Tommy into the bathroom, glancing briefly down at the cockring. He considers taking it off but ... he rubs his thumb over Tommy's sensitive shaft and says, "I'm going to leave this on for tonight Tommy. When I take it off tomorrow, and you come for me ... " Adam flicks his tongue over his lips as he wets a washcloth and starts wiping Tommy's face. "God, Tommy, it's going to be ... " Adam's words fail him as the image of Tommy coming after so long on restrictions floods his brain and his cock.

He rests his forehead against Tommy's for a moment, possessively curling his hand around the back of Tommy's neck. "It's going to be something special."

Leaning against the counter is a welcome relief from Tommy's still stiff and slightly aching body but being able to see Adam like this makes him feel better. Even if he slightly twitched at the touch to his cock, Tommy welcomes the closeness; he's craved it since arriving here from Mia's.

Each swipe of the washcloth feels wonderful, especially the accidental brush of Adam's fingers on his face, his skin and it comforts him. When they're forehead to forehead, Tommy sighs softly, closing his eyes, no longer smelling sweat and sex but Adam instead and he's missed that. So much. _So much_.

Tommy feels that, now, with Adam like this, he can take liberties, take a chance. He presses even closer, placing his head against Adam's shoulder and then gently nuzzling his cheek there.

"It's your birthday," Tommy says, voice ragged from misuse, tilting his head, lashes flicking up to look up at Adam. "I'll do anything ... for you."

Adam kisses Tommy softly then, Tommy's words slipping under his skin and beating through his blood. _anything for you_ Adam thinks, as he deepens the kiss, biting at Tommy's abused bottom lip.

He _whimpers_, leaning heavily against Adam, his knees gone weak. Tommy opens up to the kiss, lips parted, tongues tangling and he chases after Adam's lips when he finally pulls back.

"Bed," Adam says softly. "You can give me my present in the morning. Right now, I just want my beautiful boy in my bed - where he belongs." Gently Adam guides Tommy back to the bedroom, pushing him back on to the sheets as he strips off his clothes. He slides under the covers, sighing at the feel of the cool cotton on his skin.

He opens his arms for Tommy to crawl into, lightly touching the cockring. "So good for me, Tommy. So good ..." Adam murmurs, savouring the feel of Tommy's bare, warm skin against his own. "I missed you, Tommy," Adam whispers, tightening his arms around Tommy's slender frame before the long day, and the emotional rollercoaster, take their toll and sleep steals over him.

Adam's steady rhythmic breathing soothes Tommy and he watches with big brown eyes the peaceful and relaxed lines on his face. The arms around him, the warmth of his body, they're what Tommy missed most while Adam was gone. But now he's back, he's here, and Tommy feels like he's the one who has just come home.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> Fic title 'Towards the Light' is taken from Cassidy Haley's song 'Whiskey in Churches'  
> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission. This work of fiction is the intellectual property of the authors so please do not copy or redistribute.  
> 


End file.
